Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device which can adjust the brightness of a display unit by adjusting the number of driving light sources and a mobile terminal including the display device.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals can be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal can be embodied as a multimedia player or device.
As the mobile terminal is realized as a multimedia device, a function of a display unit provided in the mobile terminal is strengthened and the display unit is enlarged. Also, the mobile terminal is used when the display unit is activated. Accordingly, there is an immerging problem of large power consumption caused by the display unit and there are increasing needs for a display unit having reduced power consumption.